Gimme More
Gimme More by Britney Spears is featured in Britney 2.0, the second episode of Season Four. New Directions perform it in the gym to the rest of the student body, in order to show off their newfound popularity. Brittany sings the lead in this version. For the assembly pep rally, New Directions decide to perform Gimme More because they want to cheer Brittany up. They even let Brittany sing lead. In the gymnasium, the whole school watches in the stands. Brittany is holding a large bottle and drinking from it before she performs. Kitty watches carefully, with a suspicious face. Brittany constantly forgets moves, or steps in the wrong direction, and is eating cheetos during the performance. Emma, Will and Sue watch with shocked faces. In the heat of the moment, Brittany starts falling, and Kitty stands up, points and accuses them of lip-syncing. Unique then attempts to grab the food and drink off Brittany, but only grabs the drink. Brittany then throws cheetos around the stage whilst being booed by the McKinley High students, Kitty watches in satisfaction as Sam and Blaine quickly cover the stage with the curtain. Later Will scolds the club for lip syncing and tells them that it could ruin their chances of ever competing again. Lyrics Brittany: It's Brittany, bitch I see you... And I just want to dance with you Every time they turn the lights down Just want to go that extra mile for you (New Directions: You public) My display of affection Feels like no one else in the room (but you) We can get down like there's no one around We keep on rockin' (we'll keep on rockin') We keep on rockin' (keep on rockin') Cameras are flashin' while we're dirty dancin' They keep watching (they keep watching) Keep watching Feels like the crowd is saying Brittany with New Directions: Gimme, gimme (New Directions: More) Gimme (New Directions: More) Gimme, gimme (New Directions: More) Gimme, gimme (New Directions: More) Gimme (New Directions: More) Gimme, gimme (New Directions: More) Gimme, gimme (New Directions: More) Gimme (New Directions: More) Gimme, gimme (New Directions: More) Gimme, gimme (New Directions: More) Gimme (New Directions: More) Gimme, gimme (New Directions: More) Brittany: A center of attention (do you feel good?) Even when we're up against the wall You've got me in a crazy position (yeah) If you're on a mission (uh-huh) You got my permission (oh) We can get down like there's no one around We keep on rockin' (keep on rockin) We keep on rockin' (oh, are you?) Cameras are flashin' while we're dirty dancin' They keep watching (they keep watching) Feels like the crowd is saying Brittany with New Directions: Gimme, gimme (New Directions: More) Gimme (New Directions: More) Gimme, gimme (New Directions: More) Gimme, gimme (New Directions: More) Gimme (New Directions: More) Gimme, gimme (New Directions: More) Gimme, gimme (New Directions: More) Gimme (New Directions: More) Gimme, gimme (New Directions: More) Gimme, gimme (New Directions: More) Gimme (New Directions: More) Gimme, gimme (New Directions: More) Brittany: I just can't control myself, oh They want more? Well, I'll give them more, ow! New Directions: Gimme, gimme more Gimme more Gimme, gimme more (Brittany: Gimme more) Gimme, gimme more Gimme more Gimme, gimme more (Brittany: Oh oh) Gimme, gimme more Gimme more Gimme, gimme more Gimme, gimme more (Brittany: Gimme more, yeah) Gimme more Gimme, gimme more Brittany: Uhhh, give me more, give me more Give me more, give me more baby I just want more! New Directions: Gimme, gimme more Gimme more Gimme, gimme more (Brittany: Gimme more) Gimme, gimme more Gimme more Gimme, gimme more (Brittany: Oh oh) Gimme, gimme more Gimme more Gimme, gimme more Gimme, gimme more (Brittany: Gimme more, yeah) Gimme more Gimme, gimme more Trivia *This song was trending topic on twitter the day it was released. Source *The performance is a reference to Britney's controversial MTV Awards performance of the song back in 2007, where she lip-synced and wore the same outfit Brittany wears. *This is the third McKinley Assembly Pep Rally that ends in a disaster or bad performance with Brittany singing lead. The first is Toxic ''in the episode Britney/Brittany. Sue hits the fire drill and the student body has a large riot as they rush to the emergency exits. The second is, Tik Tok, of Blame It (on the Alcohol). The New Directions are hungover from their party and Brittany vomits on Rachel towards the end of the performance, causing everyone to be shocked and the performance stopped. The third is this, ''Gimme More in the episode, Britney 2.0, when Brittany lip syncs and the New Directions are booed off for the bad performance. Gallery Gimmemorebritt.gif BrittanyGimmeMore.png Gimmemoredisaster.gif Disasterdamn.gif Tumblr_maolsj1znO1qahpupo2_250.gif gimme more.png gimme more2.png CaptureGM1.PNG CaptureGM2.PNG CaptureGM3.PNG CaptureGM4.PNG GimmemoreB20.png CaptureGM5.PNG CaptureGM6.PNG Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Britney 2.0